


Day 13: Christmas Lights ft. Negitoro

by Pippiuscattius



Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge: Take Two [13]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Closeted Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Hair Brushing, Holiday Shipping Challenge, Japanese Character(s), Let her love her girlfriend in peace dang it, Miku is a famous vocalist, Rated T for Brief Suggestive Humor, Song: magnet, Who has the paparazzi breathing down her neck, set in Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippiuscattius/pseuds/Pippiuscattius
Summary: Miku wants to help Luka decorate their home with Christmas lights, only for her to get a bit...tangled. Luka helps unravel the mess while Miku reflects on their relationship.(This is part of a collection of silly, rushed drabbles for me to get into the holiday spirit. Make of them what you will, and happy holidays!)
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka
Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge: Take Two [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569934
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Day 13: Christmas Lights ft. Negitoro

Long hair and Christmas lights didn’t mix. Miku was learning this the hard way, unfortunately.

“Agh!” she cried, her comically long pigtails jangling with all manner of colorful bulbs. Twisted wires dragged along behind her, bouncing over the carpet as she fled like a cat with a bag caught on its tail.

“Miku, hold on,” Luka tried to reassure her, trailing after her girlfriend. “You’re only making it worse—”

“Get them out, get them out, get them _out_!” Miku chanted, ignoring the girl behind her. One of those dastardly stray wires wrapped itself around her ankle, bringing her to a stumbling halt.

“Miku!” Luka admonished, catching up to lay a stabilizing hand on her shoulder. “I told you, this isn’t going to help. We need to untangle them.”

Knowing she was right, Miku sighed and gave up the chase. She allowed Luka to guide her towards her home’s living room, this time stepping lightly to avoid worsening the tangles. This was beyond awkward…she’d only wanted to help Luka get Christmas lights set up around her windows, but when she’d clumsily reached for that box on the highest shelf only for its contents to come tumbling down over her like a yuletide avalanche, that plan fell apart.

“This is so embarrassing,” Miku mumbled, crossing her arms while Luka guided her to sit down on a green velvet couch.

“The paparazzi won’t see you here,” Luka soothed, draping one of her partner’s pigtails in her lap to assess the damage. “Your public image isn’t in jeopardy.”

“I’m not worried about my public image,” Miku groused. She was awfully famous in Japan, and worldwide for that matter, but something as silly as an accident with some strings of lights wouldn’t tarnish her reputation. No…Miku just wished that, of all people, her _girlfriend_ hadn’t been the one to witness it.

And Luka knew it, too, if that soft, knowing smile meant anything. She was so perceptive and level-headed, able to see beyond the cracks in Miku’s public persona. Actually, she’d seen beyond that faster than anyone else, which is what had initially drawn the two of them together.

Now…if only she could actually _incorporate_ that into her public persona. Tabloids had theorized on the possibility of her and Luka’s relationship running deeper than they let on, but confirming those suspicions was just…too much, both girls agreed. Besides, it wasn’t anyone else’s business, right? Their friends were comfortable with it, they themselves were _more_ than comfortable with it, and that was what really mattered.

Sometimes, Miku wondered if it would be different were one of them a boy. Would their relationship have been public knowledge long ago? How unfair…she tried not to puzzle over these thoughts, instead retreating into the mindless, pleasant buzz of Luka running her fingers through her nearest pigtail, gingerly pulling and untwisting the wires spun around it.

Under her breath, Luka began humming chords of a familiar duet. It calmed Miku, not only because Luka’s voice was deep and soft like butter, but also because she knew that song by heart. _Magnet_ had been intended as more of a publicity stunt and arguably what really put the rumor mills about them in business, but to them it was so much more.

“Ow!” Miku exclaimed as something tugged a little too hard on the side of her head.

“Sorry, sorry!” Luka apologized, pulling her hands back as though they’d touched fire. “I was just thinking, and I got distracted…all the colors of the lights go really well with your hair.”

Turning to her in surprise, Miku fought the blush that threatened to rise to her face. “Don’t be silly…”

“I’m not,” Luka hummed, a common calm note. “Light blue matches the Christmas colors quite well.”

“You’re not suggesting I keep these in, are you?” Miku gasped, recoiling across the couch.

“Of course not,” Luka soothed. “I was just making an observation. Besides…that would be quite a fire hazard, wouldn’t it?”

When Luka’s hands returned to their post, Miku shuffled back towards them. This time, Luka took care to direct her focus and keep her movements gentle. Before long, Miku could feel the extraneous weight pulling on the left side of her head lessening, and eventually falling away altogether.

“Halfway done,” Luka announced, still running her fingers through the length of Miku’s hair.

Wordlessly, Miku turned to face her and presented her other pigtail. “I really am sorry,” she sighed, casting her gaze towards the floor. “I can be so clumsy sometimes, and I only wanted to help decorate for the holidays. Now I’m just taking up your time, ha…”

Luka’s hands stilled. “You never…take up my time, Miku. Any time with you is time well spent.”

Unsure how to reply, Miku just shook her head, sending the remaining lights swaying off the edge of the sofa. Luka caught them and pulled the right pigtail into her lap.

“I mean that,” Luka said, quieter this time. Her free hand lifted towards Miku’s face, running the back of her fingers over her cheek. “Besides…it’s pretty cute. You’re like my own personal Christmas tree.”

A laugh burbled out of Miku’s throat. Leave it to Luka to turn anything and everything into an opportunity for cheesy flirting. Well, _two_ could play at that game.

“Are you saying I should get some more lights and wrap them up in _your_ hair?” Miku playfully challenged, brushing Luka’s pink side bangs over her shoulder.

Luka smirked. “Anything to make you happy, my Christmas tree.”

“I can’t be the Christmas tree!” Miku protested. “I don’t have any ornaments, and there’s no star on top of me!”

A devious glint sparked to life behind Luka’s icy blue eyes. “Funny…I’d say I’m famous enough to be considered a star. Mind if I top you?”

Were her life a video game, that comment would have struck Miku down with a critical hit. Her face was red enough to light her up all on its own, no Christmas lights necessary.

Confident that she’d won the unofficial flirting contest, Luka set about removing the remaining lights from her girlfriend’s hair. Miku settled in, slowly maneuvering until she was safely tucked against Luka’s chest. Even when the wires were fully removed and piled up on the floor, she didn’t move.

“You know,” Luka broke the companionable silence. “You don’t need Christmas lights. You already shine so bright without them.”

Giggling quietly, Miku pressed a kiss to Luka’s jaw. “I could say the same for you.”

_Thus ends the thirteenth day of Christmas._

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do the Vocaloid fic right?? I've never tried one before, but I had a lot of fun doing it! ^w^


End file.
